diotoirs_wacky_rumblesfandomcom-20200213-history
Diotoir's Wacky Rumbles: Series 2/ Heat E
Diotoir’s Wacky Rumbles: Heat E is a fanmade Robot Arena 2 competition using the 2013 Robot Wars + mod. The episode serves as the fifth episode for the second series, with the return of Beast, and originally aired on the 15th June 2017. Competing Robots Splinter.png|Splinter Luzifer.png|Luzifer Lucid dream.png|Lucid Dream Ka pow.png|Ka-Pow! Beast 2.jpg|Beast (8) Ic.png|I.C. LastRites.jpg|Last Rites Gabriel.png|Gabriel Battles Round 1 Beast (8) vs I.C. vs Gabriel vs Splinter In the battle, I.C. started off by attacking Splinter who in turn axed it while Gabriel attempts to swing into the two as Beast fails to flip the two over. However, Beast soon flipped the two which caused I.C. to spasm about due to the drum hitting the arena floor and Splinter to bounce twice. Beast targets Gabriel and flips it but it lands on its wheels and is unharmed. As the robots avoid one another, Splinter is flipped over again by Beast Beast flipped I.C. again which made the spasms worse as I.C. now lost control and was driving into the arena wall. Beast eventually flipped I.C. out of the arena, eliminating it. Splinter and Gabriel slam into Beast but Beast retaliated and flips Splinter over before targeting Gabriel. Gabriel gets away and spins on the spot hitting the upside down Splinter. Beast also targets Splinter flipping it across the arena and eventually out of the arena but upon doing so Gabriel had accidentally got its sword stuck through Beast. Qualified: Beast & Gabriel Ka-Pow! vs Last Rites vs Lucid Dream vs Luzifer Last Rites smashes into Lucid Dream almost immediately and instantly destroys one of the motors from the hit, however, Lucid Dream was saved from another attack as Luzifer slams into Last Rites, ramming it out of the way. Last Rites attempts to hits Lucid Dream again but Ka-Pow! flips it out of the way while Luzifer presses the pit release and targets Lat Rites once more. Last Rites smashes into the front scoop of Ka-Pow! before turning around and hitting Luzifer sending it spinning into the side wall. Ka-Pow! flips Last Rites upwards as Lucid Dream lands after being flipped a few seconds before it attacks Last Rites along with Ka-Pow! who continued to flip them. Luzifer came from behind and attempts to lift both Ka-Pow! and Lucid Dream but fails to do so. Ka-Pow! singles out Last Rites, continuing to flip it while Lucid Dream is bullied by Luzifer who lifts it upwards every so often. Luzifer leaves Lucid Dream upside down, though not a problem as it is invertible, and goes after Last Rites and spins it towards the pit. Meanwhile, Ka-Pow! attempts to flip Lucid Dream but the powerful flywheel destroys the flipper completely. Luzifer bullies Last Rites about before finally flipping it upwards where it gently floated into the pit, only for Luzifer to drive in after wards. Qualified: Ka-Pow! & Lucid Dream Head to Head Lucid Dream vs Beast Beast quickly got underneath Lucid Dream and flips it high. Lucid Dream uses its flywheel to cause some extra damage to Beast bashing it towards the floor flipper where Beast is flipped by the floor flipper. Lucid Dream hits Beast from behind again but soon the powerful flipper chucks Lucid Dream against the arena wall, before flipping it again and again and eventually chucking Lucid Dread from the CPZ out of the arena. Winner: Beast Ka-Pow! vs Gabriel Ka-Pow! rams and flips Gabriel over, heavily damaging the insides before flipping some more, though with more difficulty. Gabriel span on the spot battering Ka-Pow! away from it preventing Ka-Pow! from flipping Gabriel. Ka-Pow!, somehow, manages to flip Gabriel via the wheel. Gabriel span on the spot but is intercepted by Ka-Pow! who chucks Gabriel around the arena, though unable to chuck them out. Gabriel and Ka-Pow! engage and violently attacks one another with Ka-Pow! being more powerful by flipping Gabriel around the arena. The flipping attacks eventually pay off as Ka-Pow! flips Gabriel against the arena wall before finishing it off. Winner: Ka-Pow! Beast vs Ka-Pow! As the two flippers smash into each other, Ka-Pow! managed to flip beast over and attempts to ram it against the arena wall where Ka-Pow! tries to thrown Beast out but the flip fails to commit to this. Ka-Pow! attacks Beast once more but it quickly self rights where Beast then flips Ka-Pow! sky high landing back on Beast's flipper before flipping Ka-Pow! about. Ka-Pow! tries to get away but Beast follows suit. Beast throws Ka-Pow! around and eventually pins Ka-Pow! against the side wall. Beast reveres and finally flips Ka-Pow! out. Winner: Beast Lucid Dream vs Gabriel Lucid Dream struggled to gain any purchase on the much larger Gabriel, who started to spin on the spot. Gabriel starts to damage Lucid Dream while Lucid Dream continuously failed to get any good hit on Gabriel. After a minute and thirty seconds passed Lucid Dream managed to make some sort of impact, as it batters Gabriel over the arena wall with one wheel in and one wheel out. The wheel within the arena is quickly ripped off by Lucid Dream, as a result, Gabriel manages to come back into the arena. Lucid Dream smashes the one wheeled Gabriel across and into the pit. Winner: Lucid Dream Ka-Pow! vs Lucid Dream The battle was over before it really started! Ka-Pow! charged into Lucid Dream is flipped onto its back, before Ka-Pow! quickly gets underneath Lucid Dream and flips Lucid Dream out once and for all. Winner: Ka-Pow! Beast vs Gabriel Beast attempts to flip Gabriel but was unable to as Gabriel spun on the spot. Beast continued to misfire wile Gabriel continued to spin. Beast flips Gabriel after more failed attempts and presses the pit release button before chucking Gabriel into the arena wall. Gabriel gets away and spins on the spot while Beast flips Gabriel, though not having any effect. Beast pushes and controls Gabriel by the side wall where Beast finally flips Gabriel up and out of the arena. Winner: Beast Heat Final The two flippers smash into each other as Beast flips Ka-Pow! over, but Ka-Pow! self right bouncing over Beast. Upon self righting, Beast flips Ka-Pow! over again and again, preventing Ka-Pow! from retaliating. Beast Bullies Ka-Pow! around the CPZ almost chucking it out on two occasions before continuing the assault. After chucking Ka-Pow! over again Beast pushing them only to be flipped by the floor flipper. Ka-Pow! self rights and takes advantage on the upside down Beast flipping it but just like Beast before it the floor flipper throws Ka-Pow! over. Beast flips Ka-Pow! some more, causing Ka-Pow! to smoke from the heavy damage. Beast gets underneath speeds ahead and flips Ka-Pow! out of the arena. Winner: Beast Side Events King of the Hill Combatants:Diotoir, Hypno-Disc, M2 and The Steel Avenger Winner: Diotoir Sumo Combatant: Storm 2 Time: 1 Minute Category:Series 2 Category:Heats Category:Episodes containing the Series Champion